


Only Noodles

by theheartofharringrove



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 02:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18729574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theheartofharringrove/pseuds/theheartofharringrove
Summary: Inspired by the scene in The Lost Boys where David has Michael thinking he's eating bugs





	Only Noodles

"Appetizer?”  
Billy took the joint from Steve’s out stretched fingers, holding it to his side.

He knew this was a bad idea. He met these guys, what? Not even an hour ago?

Yet, he was drawn to the mystery they presented. Initially it was for the beautiful brunette girl, Nancy.  
He spotted her, thought she was cute, and decided to follow her, though it was only a few minutes before he was informed she was happily taken. Initially it hurt his ego..that is, until he met her friend Steve.  
Clear skin, brunette locks held with so much hair spray Billy was surprised they didn’t look disgusting, and lips so pretty all he wanted was to bite them. He was gorgeous.

Billy was drawn out of his thoughts when he heard a voice directed to him, telling him the story of how this random cave became such a home to this group of mixed up boys.  
Steve led them all to this circle in the middle of the room, equipped with benches and chairs, and A dim light surrounding it. As everyone sat down, the atmosphere of the room seemed to change.

“Lucas? Food.”

The request, or more so, demand, was followed by a box of Chinese rice being handed to Billy.

As he ate, he could sense something was wrong. Nancy had wrapped herself in a sheer, flowery sheet, holding herself close to her boyfriend, Jonathan’s, lap, with a look of pure shame directed towards Steve.

“How are those maggots Billy?” The statement surprised him. He looked towards Steve in confusion, the bite his just took still in his mouth.

“You’re eating maggots Billy, how do they taste?”

Billy looked down at his container, seeing the small white insects slowly wriggling around inside. He quickly spit them out, a look of disgust filling his face as he heard the group of boys laughing.  
He thought it was some sick joke, being fed maggots, but when he looked towards the ground, it was just white rice. Maybe he was going crazy.

“Hey, it was just a joke, no hard feelings, huh?” Steve said, cocking an eyebrow as he looked at Billy.

“Yeah, right.” Came Billy’s response, trying not to look irritated at the sick joke.

“Here, try some noodles.” As Billy looked towards Steve’s out-stretched hand, he saw the fast paced wiggle of hundreds of worms.  
Billy sighed, softly licking his lips. “They’re worms.”

“Yeah, they’re worms.” Came Steve’s response, laced with laughter and jokes.

“Don’t eat-” it was too late. Before the reply could even come out, Steve’s mouth was filled with the disgusting creatures.

“They’re only noodles, Billy.”

Billy ripped the box out of Steve’s hands, looking inside and only finding the thin, brown noodles.

Maybe Billy really was crazy.


End file.
